Unbroken
by ForeverFreeFall
Summary: Sophie and her friends meet a mysterious Shape-Shifter named Meeka. Sophie starts to fall for a certain someone, and that causes a rift between some of the gang... Meeka is trying to help them see their way through, but can she help them save their friendship? Or will they fall apart? Rated K or T. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Meeka's POV:

 **A/N: It's most likely going to be Meeka's POV only... If you like it, review it!**

The doorbell rang, and Meeka ran to get it. She opened the door. "Who are you?" She asked. She stared at the mysterious blonde girl with brown eyes. Meeka's pale-almost colorless-blue eyes pierced the group of five. "I'm Sophie." The blonde girl spoke up.

"Keefe." The blonde boy with icy blue eyes piped up.

"Fitz Vacker." A handsome boy with impossibly teal eyes spoke.

"Dex. Dex Dizznee." A strawberry-blonde boy with adorable periwinkle eyes grumbled.

"And _I_ am Biana Vacker." The dark haired girl with teal eyes said in a sweet tone. She stared admiringly at the blonde boy-Keefe-while speaking.

"I am Meeka. You will not come in unless you give me the password. If you are the graceful bird, with an arching neck and sweeping feathers, who lets go to the loved and lives not in the heathers, then I cannot help you." The group stared at her. "OH! Swan song. I'm, um, I'm Project Moonlark." Sophie said.

"Welcome. We have been awaiting your arrival." And with a flourish of her hand, Meeka allowed them inside.

 **A/N: I know! It is _way_ too short, but I cannot really think at the moment. I went to bed around 3 am the other day and yesterday I finally fell asleep round 12:30 am and had to wake up early. I changed my mind... I am now going to do them in Sophie's POV. I would like to say Happy B-day to Xylia Neo, who is 12! Happy Birthday, Xylia! And I would like to name my favorite ships...**

 **1) Kophie (SophiexKeefe)**

 **2) Deana (DexterxBiana)**

 **3) Fitz.. and no one.**

 **Hope you enjoyed my chapter! Comment on what you think and how I could make it better... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Argh! The thing just deleted my story! There were so many words on it... but the thing did what it did...**

 **Xylia Neo: Yes, Meeka is a part of the Black Swan, and yes, this is after Everblaze. And... Meeka is a part of Neverseen! She is a Shape-Shifter, and she looks like an Absol (from pokemon) only black with electric blue eyes, and two tails. Meeka is also a Cryokinetic (a Froster, and manipulates ice).**

 **Anytime it doesn't have a POV on it, it will always be Sophie's. I will write who's it is otherwise.**

Sophie and her friends were led to a dining room. There was a small platform at the front of the room and she was told by Meeka to go up there. "I'll be right back." She had said. Sophie had instantly become suspicious. But she did exactly what Meeka told her. There was something cold about Meeka. Literally. Soon Meeka returned, followed by a very bloated, very wrinkly, very ruckleberry-smelling person. Mr. Forkle. Sophie gasped. Keefe smirked. "That guy seems to get bigger and bigger each time." Mr. Forkle shot a nasty look at Keefe. "You seem to get thinner and thinner. Oh wait, you are. Just because your mother is a part of Neverseen and tried to kill you and your friends and doesn't love you doesn't mean you starve yourself. **(I don't like Mr. F that much so... yeah, I am making him mean, but that's just me. He just seems to be the perfect person to be a 'I'm better than you' kinda person. You know?)** Oh wait. That's a good reason to stop eating." Keefe turned an angry shade a scarlet. "You dare-" Sophie cut him off. "YOU DARE SAY THAT TO HIM! I CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO EXPRESS WHAT I THINK OF YOU FOR THAT... AWFUL... STATEMENT!" Sophie screamed angrily. She was furious, and her rage was making it hard to breathe and talk properly. Her vision was dimming as she felt every last ounce of her hatred at the Neverseen, and Lady Gisela, and Cassius, and every person who had hurt her, or her friends, or her family in any way was poured into this Inflict. She was going to aim it at Mr. Forkle. And anyone who tried to defend him. He would deserve it. He had the nerve to invite them, then say that to Keefe. Sophie shook in anger. Mr. Forkle had put up a barrier against her Inflict. She didn't know that though, and her Inflict poured out of her like a waterfall.

It rebounded off of Mr. Forkle and smashed into Meeka, who had hurled herself in front of Sophie. She fell to the floor. Her eyes were open, empty, and lifeless. Sophie gasped and stifled the urge to cry. She had just killed someone. She had attempted to Inflict on Mr. Forkle; an Inflict so powerful it could kill. Sophie dropped to her knees and checked desperately for a pulse. There was none. Sophie shook as she sobbed.

 **Cliffhanger! Don't worry, I wouldn't kill off my favorite OC! You'll just have to wait for the next chapter... *grins evilly*. Until next time, FFF.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one will be Meeka's POV. It will make so much sense if you just read on. And wow! I've already got 31 views! I love all you readers! *gasp* Oh wait... can't spoil it in the author's note... *winks* Read on, and please review!**

Meeka's POV:

Everything was dim and black. She was floating in something black. _Was she floating in air or water?_ She didn't know. Did she really care? Yes. She'd never die until the Ninth Time. All Shape-Shifters had the Nine Lives. Meeka remembered the last time she had used a life. It was agony, mostly because she had felt the knife dig into her stomach as she had fought viciously with a Neverseen member at the Mount Everest incident. She had given him a few scars to remember her by, though. How surprised he had been to see his prey wake up after dying. She had pulled the knife out and felt the skin stitch itself back together. It had kind of tickled. Any second now... There was a powerful _whoosh_ and Meeka was thrown back into reality. She jerked and moaned as she felt her heart start to beat again and air fill her empty lungs. She opened her eyes and waited while they focused on a watchful audience. Of an entire dining room. "Well. Get back to your business!" She yelled at the room. Meeka turned to Mr. Forkle, Sophie, and her friends. "Seven left. Two used." Fitz leaned over and stared at her. "How did you survive that? Your heart stopped beating, and you had no pulse, and you didn't breathe for, like, ten minutes."

Meeka took a deep breath before looking at them all. "I... am a Shape-Shifter."

 **Yay! Another cliffhanger! Sorry it was so short, but how detailed can I be about death? I mean, she even _die_ die. Just die. So, only seven more lives to go! How will she use them? Until next time, FFF.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I know, 2 chapters yesterday? Who is this girl? Future best-selling author? At your service! I was wondering what y'all would think if I did a KOTLC react. SkyDancer8, PLEASE, oh pretty please with mallowmelt on top update yours! Anyway, I have a hard time getting writers block. I'm like, 150 or less words from 10,500 on my actual book I'm writing, also called Unbroken, and it is all about Meeka! I am set on having it edited, revised, and published. I WILL BE AN AUTHOR! Literally, I spend way too much time writing.. Anyway, enjoy the following! And comment on what you think of a react.**

Sophie wailed out loud with relief, before she caught what Meeka said. "Shape-Shifter?" She asked. "I mean, no one ever told me that that was an ability." Meeka bit her lip, and led them to a room where no one could eavesdrop. "Because it _isn't_ an ability. I taught myself how to Shape-Shift. For instance." She morphed **(I'm not going into detail.)** and soon she looked like a giant black cat with electric blue horns and eyes the same shade of blue. She had two fluffy tails and two fangs curled over her lower lip **(they are her upper fangs. lower ones aren't long enough)**. Her claws were massive, and were very sharp. Sophie watched as Meeka dragged her claws across the tile, leaving deep trenches. Meeka unfolded her wings, which were five-feet long. Sophie gasped as she morphed back into an elf. **(again, I won't go into detail.)** "I have The Nine Lives. Meaning I have to die nine times before I actually die. I can also partially transform." Meeka slid her claws out of each finger. Sophie gasped. "I would _love_ to have an ability like that." Keefe said, admiringly. "It is not an _ability_ , Keefe. It is a burden." Meeka snarled. "Okay. I would love to have a _burden_ like that." Keefe corrected himself, his words sarcastic and mocking. "The only thing I like about it is Shifting into my Other, and The Nine. I can even trade one of my lives to make someone else live. Meaning I can die in their place." **(I know, she's too overpowered, but whatevs people. I like her like that. And in the book I'm writing, it comes in handy...can't tell ya what, or who *hint hint*, she uses her ability on though... *wink*)**

Keefe sighed. Sophie slapped him in the face. "Woah, Foster. Whatcha jealous for?" Sophie's face turned pink. "Oh." Keefe also turned pink and looked anywhere but Sophie. Biana was red with anger. She dragged Sophie out of the room. Meeka couldn't help herself. Her eyes misted over as she concentrated her hearing on the girls' conversation. "...I like Keefe! There is no room for you to like him too!" That was Biana. "But Biana, you can't have every guy! Leave some for the rest of us!" "And I don't have every guy. Go fall in love with Dex! He's already trippin' over himself to try and beat Keefe and Fitz to you." "Fitz likes me?" "NO. He doesn't like anyone." Meeka snapped back to attention. Sophie wondered how a fourteen-year-old girl like Meeka could look like she was a five-year-old in a daydream. A seventeen year old boy with blue hair came in and wrapped Meeka in a big hug. "There you are, Nick!" Meeka said, her eyes shining. "This is Nickolus **(yes, I spell it like that)** or Nick." Sophie couldn't help but notice Fitz's eyes flash. Mr. Forkle coughed. "Still her. And Keefe, I have reasons to think your mom's new mission isn't Sophie. It's you." Keefe looked sick. He sank to his knees. Sophie kneeled down beside him and gave him a hug. She rested her cheek on the top of Keefe's head. He smelled of honeysuckle flowers and freshly baked pumpkin pie. Sophie liked it. _What is the shampoo he uses?_ She snapped out of her musings about what shampoo Keefe must use and concentrated on what Mr. F **(I'm tired of typing "Forkle" so "F" basically will mean the same thing. I know, I know, you lazy author, ForeverFreeFall, yes, yes, shame me)** was saying. "...and we'll need to use you as bait." He finished, pointing at Keefe. Sophie leaped up. "No. Keefe will not -actually he will _never-_ be used as bait. And how dare you bring Gisela into this whole thing!" Sophie was dangerously close to Inflicting on Mr. F. Keefe grabbed her hand. "I'm not worth it." He mumbled. Sophie kneeled beside him again. "Keefe," She said, lifting his chin so that he was looking into her eyes. "You will _always_ be worth it to me." Keefe's fingers traced the star-shaped scar on her hand. Keefe then leaned in towards Sophie. His lips brushed Sophie's ear. "I would die for you, Sophie." It was a whisper for Sophie's ears only. His words left Sophie feeling light as air, even there was something wrong. "But I wouldn't want you to die, Keefe." She answered. Keefe leaned back and smirked. "You're in luck. I probably won't be dead until the next Foster-Keefe adventure."

 **So, whatcha think? I know, Kophie haters won't like it, but I'll try to fit in other ships too. Until next time, FFF.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, some are confused. I'd like to thank Xylia Neo,** **copicrazeunwoltxnaa, Everblaze, Springgirl, Sara, Kari2678, Crazy keeper, CosmicCoyote-CCG4m1ng, and guests. My computer won't show some of you guys, and it makes me so sad T^T (that's a crying face) and I want to thank you all. Can all people by the name of Guest, guest, GUEST, or any other form of 'guest' come with a creative name? Mr. F (lazy, lazy me...) won't be Meeka's dad. Meeka's parents are part of Neverseen.**

 **For everyone who is worrying, MEEKA WILL NOT END UP WITH FITZ. And I won't pair Dex and Fitz. That's just not my kind of style.**

 **Copicrazeunwoltxnaa: Meeka is a double agent for the BS, but she was fighting the Neverseen (she got out of trouble by saying she wanted the BS to trust her, but she is loyal to the BS.**

 **Springgirl: I'm sorry, but Jensi and Marella won't be in this fanfic. And I plan to _publish_ publish Unbroken (the one that has 11,944 words now and 6 chapters) that all my favorite people can find it in stores! And if I get enough reviews, then I will do a special excerpt for y'all! **

**And I ship Meekolus (Nick and Meeka). And I don't care if Nick is 17 and Meeka is 14. It just makes it cuter, in my opinion.**

 **And I promise to start my React after this chapter.**

Sophie watched Dex look away. Biana was fuming and Fitz just shrugged. Biana huffed and puffed. "Biana, take a chill pill." Sophie muttered. Dex laughed. Biana whipped around and slapped him in the face. "You have no right to laugh. Your _crush_ just fell head over heels for Mr. Sencen." Sophie stared at Biana, appalled. "She's my cousin, and you need to get over yourself. Keefe always liked Sophie, anyways." Dex replied. Biana stared at Dex. "No one, not one person, ever talked to me like that. Not one. I...like it." Dex blushed furiously. Fitz just shrugged.

Sophie let go of Keefe, but before she could continue to tell Mr. F off, she was interrupted by Meeka. "I have Eight left. I could be bait. I volunteer myse-" "NO. I am not losing you." Nick blushed. Biana had finally calmed down. Dex snuck a glance at her before looking guiltily at the ground. Meeka hugged Nick. "You're too sweet!" She whispered. Nick gave her an awkward hug back, apparently not used to having an audience. "Sorry," Meeka muttered to Sophie and her friends. "Nick never talks, so when he does I just totally lose it. His voice is just... deep." Nick's face went from powder red to tomato red. Meeka pecked Nick on the cheek **(a peck is a small kiss)**. Sophie melted and couldn't help herself. "Awwwwwwwww!" She squealed. "You two are just perfect!" Biana exclaimed. Mr. F growled. "THAT IS ENOUGH! Meeka he is two old for you. And that is that."

Sophie cringed as Meeka's eyes flared. "You are _not_ my dad and you won't _ever_ be!" Meeka snarled viciously. "I can fall in love with him if I want!" She growled. And Sophie sighed dreamily as Meeka gave Nick another pointed hug. Sophie laughed, imagining Keefe giving her a hug. But Sophie didn't think that Grady, her adopted father, would of approve of 'that Sencen boy' **(quote quote Everblaze)** running off with his daughter's heart. That only made Sophie crack up even harder. Fourteen pairs of eyes fixed themselves on Sophie. Mr. F gave her a curious look. "Grady wouldn't approve of 'that Sencen boy' running off with his daughter's heart? Sophie, Grady is not your father. And I don't think that many people would approve of 'that Sencen boy' running off with their daughters' hearts. Especially with his reputation as a troublemaker." Keefe's face was redder than Nick's. Sophie growled. "Stop reading my mind. That's illegal." "As was you running off to join an illegal operation." Sophie mouth opened and closed even though no words came out. Meeka cleared her throat. "I think they would look good together." She added unhelpfully. "Mr. F! There's a riot!" A man with jet-black hair screamed, running into the room.

 **So, like it? Hate it? Review! Remember, enough reviews makes an exclusive excerpt from Unbroken (the real one)! And yes, I know, another short chapter...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all my readers! I love you all; you're all so amazing! I have someone who doesn't like my story, but that's okay. I will still writing for all the people who want me to continue! If you are writing, you should know:**

 **THERE ARE ALWAYS GOING TO BE HATERS IN THE WORLD, BUT AS LONG AS YOU LIKE WHAT YOU'RE DOING, AND YOU HAVE FUN DOING IT, THEY CAN HATE ON!**

Sophie was rushed out in the crowd, and she felt someone grab her hand. She and her friends regrouped, but something was wrong. The front hall was ablaze with flames, and Nick looked panicked. Meeka wasn't there. Sophie peered into the fire, and there was a flash of white-blonde hair, and Meeka was running through the fire toward a crying girl with red hair and dark blue eyes. Then Meeka reached the girl and tied a piece of cloth around her nose to filter the smoke. The two made their way through the inferno. Sophie felt as if she were back in the melting mess of Oblivimyre. She felt as if the burns were creeping across her skin, the melting crystal slowly seeping towards the rest of Eternalia, slowly burning the trees and grass and buildings. Sophie didn't want anymore people to feel the wrath of the deadly flames. She lunged to grab Meeka and the girl, but Meeka passed the semi-conscious girl to her. Then Meeka started to do a weird dance. She twirled and spun and flung her hands out to the sides. Then she froze and all the fire was coated in thick layers of snow and ice. Then Meeka flicked her wrist and all the snow and ice was gone. She walked calmly to the edge of the hall and everyone stared at the charred, ruined hall. The chairs were burned to crisps. The mirrors were half-melted, and the glass windows were warped and made the outside trees look as if they had a twin.

Sophie felt that a joke was necessary. "Well. Um guys?" Everyone turned to look at her. "When you think you've hit bottom, give me a call. I'll hand you shovel and you can keep going." Keefe grinned. "I think that my pupil is finally learning. Foster, I'm finally rubbing off on you."

 **I know, it's a bit short, but I'm hoping to update my react next. Until next time, FFF**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long for me to update... thanks so much for my fans and their continuous support! You are all such wonderful people and I love you all! CC, I think I know who you are, but I might be wrong... yes, I have a few grammar mistakes.. My Surface won't correct some things... I have become very dependent on that, and I am definitely going to break that habit! Springgirl, Everblaze, Kari2678, Sara, Crazy Keeper, FanofKOTLCandTF, and guests, and more, thanks so so so much for continuing to review! It really makes my day to open up Fanfiction reviews and see like ten waiting for my approval! I do fast-approve them. Ramblings of a to-be author... Lol!**

 **Springgirl: it doesn't matter how many times you review! In my opinion it isn't cheating, but... If I can reach 50 reviews total (I think I've got 36) I will do a SPECIAL EXCERPT for you all!**

 **Here's your chapter...**

Sophie gagged at the smell of smoke and ash that radiated off of this red-haired girl. It reminded her of Kenric, and Fintan, and Oblivimyre, and watching Eternalia burn to rubbish. Sophie looked at Fitz, and he seemed to be fighting the same memory. Meeka was having a hacking fit, and Nick was patting her on the back, helping her get the smoke out. Nick left the room for a couple minutes, and returned with a physician and a bottle of water. He handed the water to her, and she drank it gratefully. "Thanks, Nickolus." She gasped.

Sophie was really confused. Why did Meeka walk into flames, which would've been a very slow and painful death, to rescue a Pyrokinetic? A Pyrokinetic who set those flames? She decided to ask. "Hey, um, Meeka? Why'd you rescue her?" Meeka's eyebrows shot into the air. "Lily? She's my sister. If you had a sister who you loved so, so much, wouldn't you be willing to get her?" Sophie was stunned. Meeka... had a sister? But they looked nothing alike! How? Seeing the confused look on her face, Meeka explained. "We're triplets. Bessa has brown hair and aquamarine eyes. We are sisters, you know. Our mom is part of Neverseen, and our dad-also part of Neverseen-is being held captive here. Gethen. I think you might know him?"

Sophie bristled. "Gethen deser-" She stopped. She didn't want to offend Meeka. So she changed the subject. "How did you survive the flames? I don't see a single burn on you." Meeka grinned. "Cryokinetic. That is why all that fire was covered in ice and snow." Sophie was impressed. "That was _powerful._ " Keefe and the rest were also impressed. Meeka smiled. "Most Frosters can only lower the room temperature, but I went _deep_ into my studies. Practice was incredibly hard. I assume that your practice will be even harder." She said, nodding towards Sophie. Nick looked uncomfortable. "Oh yeah, Nick is also a double agent with me." He relaxed, but only a little bit. Sophie stared at Nick. He was definitely hiding something. _But what?_ It really made her think.

Keefe felt her uneasiness. "Sophie. We're safe. We are in the Black Swan. Neverseen couldn't possibly infiltrate us." He whispered. Sophie looked him in the eye. "Are you sure? Because I have a feeling that it's too late to look for infiltrators. Because I think we already have one on our hands. I just don't know who." Fitz, Biana, and Dex gasped. Meeka had told them something very important. All three of them said at the same time, "YOUR MOTHER IS-"

 **Yeah, yeah.. another cliffhanger. I will be introducing a new character soon, and I would like it if you knew a bit about her. Her name is Wisp, and she's 8. She has long black hair and blue-purple eyes. She is Talentless, she looks up to Meeka (Wisp's an orphan), and she is very skilled with a bow and quiver. She also is good at throwing darts/daggers. She also knows some minor taekwondo. I think that's how you spell it. Anyways, She considers Meeka as her best friend. Wisp is very skinny, but she is *fairly* short (she's about 3' 7") (3 foot 7 inches). Wisp is soon to be introduced! Peace- FFF.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! I know! Last cliff was super cliffy! I'm probably making no sense at all! And last chapter, when Team Keeper said, "YOUR MOTHER IS-" I was talking about Meeka's mom. I'll start by finishing last chapter's end sentence. And I've always dreamed of ... being Meeka's mom. I just felt it necessary to give Keefe a... I won't complete that sentence.**

"YOUR MOTHER IS LADY GISELA?!" Keefe turned white as a sheet. Sophie gasped. "Lady Gisela's your mom? But.. she's Keefe's mom!" Meeka was dead-serious. "Mom fell in love with Gethen when me and my sisters were going to be born. She said Gethen had everything she wanted in someone. Power, strength, a really high position in the Neverseen. Keefe is my-and my sisters'-brother. Not half brother, not stepbrother. He is our brother by blood. Keefe's mouth opened and closed a couple of times before he swallowed and spoke. "I have a sibling? Not only one, but _three_?" Meeka nodded. Biana had fainted and Dex was just gaping at all of them. Fitz looked like he was going to puke. "Lady Gisela... told Keefe he had no brothers.. or sisters.. she lied." Meeka nodded. "To keep me and my sisters safe." That blew it for Keefe.

"SO SHE'D KEEP YOU AND YOUR SISTERS SAFE AND THROW ROCKS AT ME AND SOPHIE? THAT IS SO MESSED UP IN SO MANY WAYS!" Sophie Inflicted calm on Keefe. "Stay calm, Keefe. You don't want to say something you'll regret later." Keefe was breathing heavily, but his eyes had softened. "There's so many things I love about you, Sophie. Like how you can keep fairly calm in situations like this." Sophie blushed. She felt Dex's sad gaze on her. _Well. Sorry Dex, but your my adopted cousin. Things between us would just be... awkward._ Sophie thought to herself. She felt a twinge of sadness. Being with Fitz would've been wonderful. He had gorgeous teal eyes and was super cute, but she started to wonder if she had only wanted him because he was cute. Keefe was cute too, and he was kind, and funny, and caring. He was super cool, and Sophie wished she had ended up dancing with him during that detention when she first went to FoxFire. She lifted Keefe to his feet. "Okay, I think he's cool again." Everyone stared at the two of them. "Guys, you don't have to look at us like we're a couple. I mean, seriously. Me with Foster? I know I tease her a lot, but that's just that. Teasing." Keefe's words stung Sophie like needles. Blinking back tears, she excused herself from the room. She rushed down hallway after hallway before she reached the front door. She threw open the door and took off running.

She felt the coolness of the grass on her bare feet and remembered she hadn't put on her shoes. She didn't care as the pain of Keefe's words numbed her against the sharp rocks digging into her feet or the branched of bushes and trees scratching her legs, arms, and face. She rushed down the streets, attracting various glances from different people. They decided she must be one of those gangster girls who run around barefoot. She turned down an alleyway and ran into a dead end. She turned to head back out to the main street before she realized someone blocked her path. With a long trailing black cloak and a patch with an eye on it, Sophie had let herself become trapped. She should've realized that it was a dead end. But she hadn't. And now she was trapped.

 **Like it? Hate it? Please review! And read my react, I'm writing the next chapter right now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated in two weeks! I was in Florida for a vacation and I did not have great Internet. I couldn't even look anything up on my phone, and when it did load it was like ten minutes later! Thank you so much for all my fans! I am going to get back into business and upload chapters AT LEAST once every day. BTW, I renamed Unbroken (the one I am going to publish) Shifted. So the new title is Shifted! I am going to set up a blog for sneak peaks on Shifted, and I am going to post the cover for Shifted there too. Love my fans!**

Sophie was cornered. She built up blackness in her mind, going for an Inflict. She screamed as light flashed and she dropped to the ground, writhing from the pain of the melder. She felt the second blast of light and her blood seemed to become magma. The third blast of light and Sophie felt herself slipping away. The fourth and her vision was dimming even more. Something huge and black swiped a wing and the black-cloaked figure smashed into the wall. The black creature shrank into a girl with white-blonde hair and the girl picked Sophie up. Sophie heard Meeka whisper to hold on, but she didn't care. What was her name again? Did she even have any friends? "Sophie!" Icy blue eyes peered at her and Keefe's blonde hair bobbed up and down as he took Sophie from Meeka and carried her back to headquarters. "I'm so sorry Sophie! I didn't know what I was sayi-" But Sophie heard no more. She drifted in the blackness, feeling no pain, no hurt, no grief, no nothing.

She was falling down-or was it up?-and she landed on her feet near a semi-transparent Meeka and a figure in a long, trailing black cloak. The cloak was tattered and had many holes in it, and it looked as if someone had set the edges of the sleeves and hem on fire. Two pale white hands poked out of the sleeves, and the fingers were bony and claw-like. This figure was well known. His name was Death-or sometimes the Grim Reaper. Death and the ghostly Meeka both stared at Sophie, but Death stared greedily while Meeka stared, silently pleading a silent plea **(I know, not that creative)**. "Sophie! Go back to your friends! Death will take you and you can't return home if he does! Please!" When the ghostly Meeka spoke, her voice was strangely distant and kind of echoed. Like the echo of someone still alive. "How dead are you?" Sophie asked. The ghost-Meeka looked at her. "I am twice dead. I can still die seven times, and Death is not happy about that."

A long white finger beckoned Sophie forward and she felt the need to answer his call. He could provide her with better things. She didn't need her friends. Keefe didn't like her. Keefe. He would be broken by guilt, guilt that he might've caused Sophie's death. But was she dead? Was she alive? Meeka stared at her. "Do not follow him. He will take you and you will be trapped. Just jump off the cliff." Sophie then noticed a cliff behind her. It was a long way down, with just the tiniest dot of white at the bottom. She was scared. What if the cliff was endless? Just jump. All she had to do was jump. She jumped.

Wind rushed past her and she heard Death's distant scream of fury. He wouldn't be gaining another servant any time soon. At least, no elf servant.

Sophie's eyes flew open. She saw Keefe, his face tear-stained and his knuckles white from clutching her hand so hard. "Oh Sophie I thought I killed you and it was awful and it was all my fault-" He broke off as Fitz kissed Sophie on the cheek. Sophie blushed. Fitz- _the_ Fitz Vacker, most-wanted boy-just kissed her on the cheek. Keefe stared at Sophie, his eyes full of sadness. Then his gaze flashed to Fitz, and all that was in his gaze was envy and jealousy. But Sophie didn't know what to think. Keefe's parents didn't love him, his best friend just kissed Keefe's-by now Sophie had guessed-crush, his best friend had the perfect life, and Keefe knew his crush liked Fitz. But Sophie wanted Keefe to have something to have faith in-and it wasn't going to be Biana, it would be her. She wrapped her arms around Keefe and hugged him tightly. "It's okay, Keefe. I forgive you. I wasn't mad at you in the first place... I was just upset because I took something the wrong way. But when Keefe smiled and looked away, Sophie couldn't help but touch her cheek and grin stupidly. She sighed. Keefe was fine, she was fine, Meeka was fine, Biana was fine, Dex was fine, Fitz was fine, Neverseen was on the loose. Everything was normal.

 **I know, I know. That was definitely _not_ the best ending. But hey, if you're a hater, then haters gonna hate. But...**

 **Keep Calm**

 **and**

 **Love**

 **Keefe**

 **Sorry but I had to do that.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay guys! 46 reviews! Remember! 50 reviews and you guys get a SPECIAL EXCLUSIVELY EXCLUSIVE EXCERPT FROM SHIFTED! BUT YOU GUYS STILL NEED 4 REVIEWS! Sorry for so many !'s. Here's my second chapter that's going in for today. Oh and so sorry Cosmic that you didn't like the Sophitz moment. I promise, I just did that for the Team Fitzers out there! There will be more Kophie and no more Team Fitz. Sorry for the Team Fitzers, but I stank at trying to write Sophitz moments when I do so much better (in my opinion) at Kophie.**

Sophie woke up the next morning to hear screaming. Her eyes flew open and she looked over at the source of the screaming-Meeka. She thrashed in the sheets and was screaming "NO! TAKE ME! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" over and over. Meeka fell off of the top bunk and lay sprawled on the floor for a couple of moments before throwing on a black tee and neon green shorts before dashing out of the room screaming "NICKOLUS AND FITZ DON'T GO ANYWHERE NEAR WATER!" All the way out the door. **(I have an OC named Fitz. His hair is dark brown, his eyes are emerald green, and he has braces. His teeth are really white too. He is in Shifted.)** Sophie quickly dressed and ran out the door after Meeka. She saw Meeka tightly hugging Nickolus and a dark-haired boy. He was kind of cute, but the green eyes totally threw her off. "Elves have blue eyes!" Sophie stated matter-of-factly. She stared at Fitz. Then the teal-eyed Fitz came in and things got really confusing. "Okay I heard Meeka screaming for me to stay away from water, but why? I can swim, you know." Teal-eyed Fitz said.

"One: She wasn't talking to you. Two: Get away from Meeka, Stranger. Three: You stole my name." Green eyed Fitz countered. Everyone stared between Fitz and Fitz. Green eyed **(okay I am not going to do my OC Fitz in any more chapters because I am getting confused and I am supposed to know what's going on.)** Fitz cleared his throat. "I am a Project. I am Project Infiltrator. I was made to spy on Neverseen." Nick seemed to get really awkward for a moment before smiling at Meeka. A panel on the ceiling all of a sudden opened and a little red light bulb came out. Green eyed Fitz looked up. "Looks like the mail's here!" And with that he left to get the mail.

 **I know, short chapter, but hey! Wisp is coming in next chapter! ~FFF**


	11. SPECIAL EXCERPT

**YAY! 50 REVIEWS EXACTLY SO THIS WILL NOT BE A CHAPTER, BUT IT IS A SPECIAL EXCERPT, JUST LIKE I PROMISED! Thank you to Springgirl, everblaze, Kari2678, , Crazy Keeper, and more! I love you all! HERE IS YOUR SPECIAL EXCERPT!**

"Nickolus you tell me what's up right this instant." Then Meeka grabbed Nick by the lime green bandana he wore around his neck and dragged him outside and then behind the house. "Let's take a walk." Meeka said, releasing her grip on his bandana and instead grabbing him by the sleeve of his dark gray shirt. Nick nodded but gently brushed her hand off. They walked down behind the house and opened the gate to the field beyond. They walked and walked in silence until they couldn't see the house and had reached the little lake down in the ditch over the field. Meeka sat on the shore and gestured for Nick to do the same. He sat beside her, and it didn't fail to reach her notice that he sat with his back rigid. "So tell me, Nick, what is up?" Nick shook his head sadly. He reached for a stick and started to write in the dirt, but Meeka grabbed his hand and stopped him. " _Tell me._ " He shook his head again, and Meeka growled softly. "Nickolus you can trust me. I wouldn't tell even if the world was falling apart, not if you don't want me to tell." Nick looked into her eyes and Meeka saw her own persistent face reflected in his. "Nick _please._ I wouldn't be so stubborn if I didn't know that it was concerning your wellbeing." She raised her hand and gently placed it against his back. Nick flinched and gasped under his breath.

"Show me what he did to you." Meeka was _not_ letting this go. Nick gingerly lifted the hem of his shirt and revealed red marks all down his back. The skin was raw and tender from being beaten. "Oh _Nick_ how could you have not told someone about this? This is… this is _inhumane!_ It isn't _right_ what Benjamin did to you!" She said, rubbing his back, desperate to ease the pain that radiated from the way Nick sat stiffly to the way that he looked at her. He looked at her as if he were a beaten puppy, waiting for someone to come in to make it better. He rolled his shirt back down, and Meeka rested her head on his shoulder. "Oh Nick, if I could I'd take the pain away. I would take it, and I would bear the pain for you, and I wouldn't change my mind." Blue hair tickled her nose as Nick rested his head on hers. "Nick I'm really sorry. I really wish that I could take it from you."

Then an idea struck Meeka. She lifted her head and untied his bandana. She inched close to the water and, even though her instincts screamed to run away, she dipped the cloth in the water and felt cool wetness wash over her hands. Then she went back to Nick and lifted his shirt. She brushed the cool fabric against his skin and felt his muscles relax. She heard Nick sigh gratefully. "Thank you for everything, Meeka." Nick's voice was soft, but clipped from the pain. Meeka stood and helped him up. They walked back to the house together, but when they reached the cafeteria Nick stopped her. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. Meeka returned the hug, also closing her eyes. "Feel better, Nick?" She opened her eyes and saw him nodding. She sighed and stepped away from him. She gave him a small smile and disappeared into the doors of the cafeteria. It was buffet night, so she quickly ran through the line, randomly grabbing different foods, not really paying attention to what she was grabbing. She raced back to her table and started to eat quickly, but she felt sick as she remembered Nick's face as he had silently walked past Meeka and Fitz, silently taking a blow for whatever he had done wrong in Benjamin's eyes. She stopped eating and got ready to run to a trash can. It also didn't help when Fitz told her she looked a bit green. She looked over at Nick, who just stared at his meal. In her opinion he looked a little green too. She felt her stomach lurch and yelped. "SorryIgottagolittlesicktomystomachhere!" The words tumbled from Meeka's lips and she rushed to the trash can. She quickly ran to the hall and threw up. She felt _awful_. She wiped her face in the bathroom and returned the trash can. Then she went back to the bathroom, curled up in a ball, and cried. When she was done crying, she went back to the cafeteria and threw away her food. She sat down and glowered at the table. Fitz stared at her worriedly.

"Meeka, what's wrong? I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything." Meeka looked at Fitz. Nick held his breath. "I'm sorry, Fitz. But this is something I can't tell you." Nick released his breath. Meeka glanced briefly at Nick, but, unfortunately, Fitz saw the look. "Does _he_ know?" He glared at Nick. Meeka nodded stiffly. This was definitely going to go downhill. She was right. "Why does he get to know? I've known you longer, and we _are_ best friends. And plus, if I'm right, you two have… something going on between you! But it can't happen because he must be at least way too old for you because he's older than me!"

His words shocked Meeka. "Me and him? He's three years older than me! And there are way prettier girls than me! It sounds to me like you are _jealous_!"

"Oh yeah? Well I am looking out for your safety!"

"Really? I really don't think Nick would hurt me!"

"Well. I think he can't be trusted!"

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know, maybe because he never talks, _and_ he seems to really like you!"

"Nick would never do anything to hurt anyone!" Meeka screeched angrily before she realized her mistake. She banged her head on the able as people started to ask questions about Nick. Beatrix was especially loud. "Nick? I thought he wouldn't say his name, so he was called Blue Shade!" Nick seemed to have a solution. He pulled a pen and paper out of his pocket and scribbled something on it. He handed it to Beatrix who read aloud: "'I am Nick. I didn't say my name, I wrote it; I asked Meeka to call me Blue Shade. I just did not trust anyone yet.' Well that's real _convenient._ We go around calling him by a false name while his girl gets to know his real name!" Meeka turned red. "I am not his _girl_ and he is not my _boy_. So get over your mental block that causes you to look like a goat with a bobble head. Beatrix turned pink with rage. "I am not a goat!"

"Ooh! Catfight!" Aric yelled from across the cafeteria. One of the trainers disappeared into the kitchen and came out with a bowl of popcorn. Everyone stared at the two girls, desperate for something to place bets on.


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay guys, I know I just posted a special excerpt, but I couldn't wait to introduce Wisp. All characters except for Keeper crew, Black Swan crew, and any other character from KOTLC belongs to me. In other words, Wisp, Meeka, Nickolus, green-eyed Fitz (he won't be appearing in this fanfic), Bessa, Tiffany (Tiff), and Lily belong to me. I think instead of being 8 I'll make Wisp 10.**

Chapter 11: Wisp POV

Wisp's blue-purple eyes watched Sophie and her friends at breakfast. They ate and chatted, and Wisp looked on with envy. Sophie had everything she wanted. A fluffy pet, parents, friends, a normal school, an adventurous life. She had _everything_. Wisp sighed. Sophie even had bravery, which was something that Wisp wanted most. The blonde boy was adorable. Sophie even had Keefe as her admirer. A bell rang and Wisp went to her training class. Meeka, Nickolus, the Keeper crew, and a few other students practiced in that room. Mr. F **(looks like I'm still lazy...)** taught archery, abilities, and various handheld weapons. When the Keeper crew arrived, everyone was trying to see 'Oh, the most precious and infamous Moonlark'. Wisp glared at Sophie as she shook a couple of hands and nodded at Mr. F, who beamed at her with pride, like a father and his daughter.

Oh, Wisp would put Sophie in her place alright. For years Wisp had worked so, so hard for Mr. F to notice her, and Sophie just walks in and he immediately greets her like an old friend. So when Mr. F says to partner up for fist to fist training, Wisp goes straight for Sophie. Sophie stared at Wisp. Her long black hair swished and her blue-purple eyes flashed dangerously. Wisp glared at Sophie's blonde hair and warm brown eyes. She glared at the way Keefe quietly teased Sophie as his way of showing his liking for her, the none-too-obvious way Dex tripped over himself to try to beat Keefe to Sophie, the overprotective-older-brother-like way that Fitz acted when Sophie was around, the so-close-we-are-like-sisters-best-friend way that Biana was, and the way Sophie seemed to have a quiet confidence in herself.

No. Sophie didn't have everything. She had _everything_. All Wisp had was a I-wish-she-was-my-older-sister best friend (Meeka) and Meeka's tiny kitten for company. Oh! Wisp couldn't forget Nickolus. He was like her older brother. Meeka, Tiff (Meeka's kitten, short for Tiffany), and Nickolus were Wisp's only friends. No, they were like her family. They were her framily **(Friends+Family=Framily)**. Meeka gave Wisp a thumbs up before turning to her partner-Fitz. The whistle shrieked and Wisp pounced. She slapped Sophie across the face. Suddenly she felt a burning-like her blood froze in her veins-and she screamed. It was like she was on fire. She stopped, dropped, and rolled, clutching her head and desperately trying to ease the burning. Wisp felt a soft hand brush her cheek and Meeka's voice spoke words of comfort in her ear. Her words soothed Wisp's panic and filled her with a warm, motherly feeling. **(Meeka is NOT a mother. If Wisp could have a mother, she'd want her to be like Meeka)** Wisp closed her eyes as she felt Meeka lift her up. Wisp felt the urge to sleep as she felt something warm and sweet slide down her throat. It numbed the pain and Wisp embraced sleep willingly. **(They used Slumberberry tea.)** That night Wisp dreamed of kittens and giant flowers and raining stars. It was the most peaceful sleep Wisp had had since running away from the orphanage.

 **Okay guys! There's chapter 11 for y'all! I would like to say thanks to all my reviewers and a special shout-out to Twinkletoestbh! She reviewed a bunch and I opened my reviews and saw like a zillion in a row from her! And I know I'm kinda obvious about this, but Team Kophie is BAW$$ (my version of Boss only much more... not swag... JUST more BOSSIER!) BTW I recommend Renegade (By Cimorelli) because it just describes Meeka and Sophie so well! Fight Song (by Racheal Platten (I think that's how you spell it)) is also a great song! Love you all and to all authors:**

 **You gotta keep your head up, ooooh ohhhh, keep your head up yeaaaaah yeeeeah...**


	13. Chapter 12

**Okay, this is after the practice from last chapter. This day in the book is... Halloween! They are not going to go trick or treating but they will do a sleepover. This is right after dinner and they are in the room. Meeka will not be in this chapter. They are about to play... Would You Rather (meaning they choose between two things and pick which they'd rather do) Here's the chapter! ;D BTW it is raining outside in the book :)**

Sophie sat between Biana and Keefe. Meeka hadn't been able to make it to the sleepover. They were about to play Would You Rather, and Sophie was up first. She decided to Would You Rather Dex first. "Okay, Dex," she started. "Would you rather dig a hole, fill it with mud, and jump in it, or would you rather go to the park and run around chasing birds and barking like a dog? While the Council watches?" Dex's mouth fell open. "I would rather jump in the mud-filled hole that I dug. That would be way less humiliating." "Wonderboy, would you rather go to a FoxFire dance and dance with Stina, or would you rather swim with angry skunks?" Fitz glared at him. "Well _duh_! I'd rather swim with the angry skunks!" Keefe cracked up. "Not so fast, Keefe! Would you rather dance with my sister, or would you rather dance with Sophie?" Keefe frowned. "That's hard... I would dance with... Myself!" Sophie felt her smile fade, and Keefe saw it. "Just kidding! I was teasing you! I'd dance with Sophie!" Sophie grinned. Biana huffed and pinched Sophie on her arm. Sophie yelped. Keefe turned to Sophie. "Yo Foster! Would you rather dance with the master troublemaker himself, aka me, or would you rather dance with Fitz?" Sophie bit her lip. "I dunno, Keefe. You're both really great friends of mine, and I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings so I don't want to pick one or the other."

Keefe pouted. "Awwww, c'mon Foster." Sophie sighed. "I just don't know, Keefe." Keefe frowned. "Okay." Biana cleared her throat. "I know! How about we play Truth or Dare now?" Keefe nodded enthusiastically. "Dex can go first." Dex thought for a couple of seconds before asking Biana, "Truth or Dare?" Biana chose Dare. "I Dare you to go to the park with me. On a picnic." Biana nodded. "Keefe, Truth or Dare?" Keefe chose Truth. "Do you like me?" Keefe looked at Biana. "Just as a friend. Not like like you, if that's what you're wondering. No offense, or anything." Biana looked crestfallen, but quickly shook it off.

"Truth or Dare, Foster?" Sophie was so not picking Dare. You had no idea what kind of Dares Keefe might come up with. "Truth." "Okay, answer the Would You Rather I asked you earlier truthfully." Sophie didn't look at Keefe when she mumbles that it was him. Keefe grinned. Sophie noticed just how close Keefe was to her and felt her cheeks flame. She hoped he didn't feel her change in mood. "Keefe, Truth or Dare?" Sophie asked Keefe. "Dare." "I Dare you to go outside and dance in the rain for five entire minutes while shouting at the top of you lungs who you would love to take on a date." Keefe's cheeks turned pink. Then he got up and Sophie and crew followed him out.

He started to do the same wiggly dance he had done back at her house-which Sophie had put an end to by throwing a pillow at his head-and opened his mouth and screamed, "SOPHIE ELIZABETH FOSTER WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME, KEEFE SENCEN, TO THAT BAKERY I SAW BEFORE WE CAME HERE?! PLEASE SAY YES BECAUSE I REALLY MEAN IT! I WOULD'VE STILL ASKED YOU OUT EVEN IF YOU HADN'T DARED ME TO COME OUT HERE AND DANCE AND SCREAM WHILE BEING DRENCHED!" Sophie felt giddiness rise inside her. "YES I WILL KEEFE! YOU CAN COME IN NOW!" Keefe ran up to Sophie and hugged her. His teeth chattered and Sophie led him back inside and sent him to the boys' dorms to change into something dry. He came back wearing white pajamas. Sophie blushed as he sat down next to her and she felt his fingers brush hers. "Fitz, Truth or Dare?" Keefe asked him. "I Dare you to crash Dex's and Biana's date." Fitz looked shocked. "I can't do that! Choose something else!" "Fine. I Dare you to sing '22' by Taylor Swift off-key." Fitz sighed and stood up. He sang until he got to the main verse, "I'm feeling 22! Oooooh ooooh!" before his voice cracked. Fitz pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. 'I can't sing anymore because my voice died.' He wrote. Sophie grinned. Fitz wrote, 'Sophie, Truth or Dare?' and Sophie picked Dare. 'I Dare you to kiss Keefe. And it needs to be a good one.' He wrote.

Sophie's heart stopped.

 **Yay! A cliffy cliffhanger! Lol... me and my grammar... I am actually really excellent at grammar, I just thought that a cliffy cliffhanger was needed. Okay guys! Next chapter will be... THE KISS! Duh-duh-duuuuuuuuuh! Peace out- FFF**


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay guys! Here is your next chapter! Remember this is after last chapter where we left off with Sophie's Dare from Fitz! And thank you Springgirl! I continuously get reviews from you!**

Sophie's heart stopped. Kiss Keefe? Now that was a little extreme. And not to mention it had to be a good one. She inched over to Keefe, her heart dropping to her stomach. She had to do it. She felt Keefe's arms wrap around her waist, and her heart pounded even faster and harder. She placed one hand on the back of Keefe's neck. She felt his breath on her cheek and Sophie pressed her lips against his. His were soft and warm and made her feel all fluttery inside. Sophie kissed him and he kissed back. She wrapped an arm around his back. She never realized Keefe was so strong. _And such a great kisser._ The thought made her wonder how many girls he had kissed.

Sophie felt someone jerk her away. Mr. F stood over her, glaring at Keefe with looks that could kill. "Get. Away. From. Her. Keefe, you will not get near her again. I will forcefully make sure that you and Sophie stay away from each other if it's the last thing I do!" Mr. F snarled viciously. Sophie tried to get a bit loser to Keefe but Mr. F shoved her away. Mr. F was breathing heavily. "Sophie I expected more from you. I thought you would do better than this _scum._ That... that... he is worse than the child of a bad match. Why couldn't you fall for the Vacker boy, or Dex? You can't love him. What if he is a double spy for the Neverseen and his mother sent him to get close to you and then hurt you?!" Keefe flinched at the words 'bad match'. "I would never do anything to hurt Sophie. Ever. I'd sooner die then give her away to the Neverseen." He spat. "I love Keefe. And Mr. F, if I have to run away then so be it. I will if I have to. I.. I.. I could run away with my friends and we could go live somewhere without the Black Swan or the Neverseen. I could take my parents, and my friends' parents, and we could run away. And I wouldn't look back." Mr. F looked outraged. "I gave you life you ungrateful brat! I gave you family and protection you imbecile! You... you... vile teenager!" Mr. F snarled. Sophie felt her stomach clench. Something was gonna happen. And it wasn't gonna be pretty.

 **Okay, third chapter for today finished! Who is this cray cray author who writes three chapters in one day? It's a bird! It's a plane! No! It's ForeverFreeFall! Love y'all and peace out! BTW I know this chapter was too short... but it was romantic and dramatic, and was very detailed. ;)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Okay guys. No one has asked me why I hate Mr. F so much, but I have a reason. I actually have two reasons. 1: How did he know where Neverseen's base was and exactly where Sophie and Dex were being kept? I mean, it's a bit suspicious because he didn't set off any alarms. 2: How did he know where the leaping crystal to Eternalia was? According to Neverseen, only NEVERSEEN knows where their hidden pathways are. I think that he is a leak in the Black Swan and that it was just pure luck and coincidence that Keefe got into the aromark when he did.**

Sophie sulked at breakfast the next morning. Mr. F had completely ruined her first kiss. It wasn't fair. He thought he was all high and mighty, and got to boss around and tell others how to live their lives. Well he could butt out of Sophie's business and let her live her life. Preferably with Keefe, but as long as Mr. F didn't try to control and manipulate her then she was fine. Sophie stabbed her fork through her pancake. She had forgotten how much she had loved pancakes. They were warm and buttery with the sticky and sweet syrup on top. She chewed her food thoughtfully. Then she impaled another piece of pancake, put it in her mouth, and nearly choked. She stared as Mr. F dragged Keefe to a table with other boys. In the human world, the teenage elves would've probably been jocks and sporty buffed out kids. They would've been on like the school football team or something like that.

Sophie stood and picked up her tray. She beckoned Dex, Biana, and Fitz to follow. She moved to go sit with Keefe but the look of pure menace on Mr. F's face was enough to make even her give it a second thought. But this was Keefe. She went anyways. She plunked herself down right beside Keefe and started talking as if the day was perfectly normal. Keefe stared at Sophie, his mouth open. He leaned in towards her and whispered in her ear, "Sophie, go. Mr. F doesn't approve and he'll do anything to keep us apart." Sophie stared at a spot on Keefe's shirt. "Keefe... why is there blood on your shirt?" Keefe froze. "Talk to me somewhere less... crowded."

"In your head?" Keefe nodded. "That sounds fine." Sophie entered Keefe's mind. It was a jumble of emotions. She felt truckloads of pain, lots of love, fear, and so many other emotions Sophie couldn't distinguish. _Sophie Mr. F will hurt you to keep you away from me. Please, I don't want him to hurt you._

 _But why's there blood on your shirt?_

 _He... he..._

 _Keefe tell me, it's important._

 _He cut me. On my shoulder. As punishment._

The memory surfaced and she could tell Keefe was struggling to hide it from her. Sophie caught glimpses of the memory. _Mr. F taunting him. The flash of a blade. Keefe crying silently in front of a mirror, gently cleaning the wound. He had_ _bandaged the cut but it bled through the crisp, white bandages. Keefe got new bandages and this time it didn't bleed through. He put on his shirt, but didn't notice that a couple smears of blood were on the back of his shirt._ Sophie silently watched Keefe walk out to the boys' dorms but grabbed my Mr. F and then slapped. All Sophie felt was anger and sorrow for Keefe. Mr. F was making Keefe's life worse than it already was. Sophie pulled out of Keefe's mind and opened her eyes. She hadn't realized that she had been crying until Keefe wiped a couple of tears from her face. Sophie felt her throat constrict as she struggled to choke back sobs. "Keefe... he's a monster! Why don't you fight back, or report him?" Sophie asked him quietly. Keefe stared into her brown eyes. "Because I can't. He'll throw me out and then I won't be able to protect you. I made Sandor a promise, and I am not gonna break it." He smirked. "Besides, Gigantor will shred me if you get hurt." Sophie smiled as he looked a little more... Keefe. Everything would be just fine. At least if she could make sure that Keefe doesn't get hurt.

 **I know! Super bad ending, but hey. I tried. I just stink at endings. Anyways, that was chapter 14!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Okay guys. I am like, getting way less reviews than what I used to. Is my writing really that bad? Is there not enough Kophie? Am I not putting something in there that need to be there? TELL ME WHAT I AM DOING WRONG! I feel like twinkletoestbh, Kari2678, Crazy keeper, and are the only people that have reviewed recently. OH WAIT. They are. I feel so sad that people aren't reading it and liking/hating it enough to review. *makes a crying face* Anyways here is your chapter.**

Sophie sighed and stared into Keefe's hypnotizingly icy blue eyes. She broke her gaze from him as she saw Mr. F's furious glare towards Keefe. Sophie smiled. She knew what to do. She stood and walked up to Mr. F, keeping an innocent look on her face so that he wouldn't guess what she was about to do. "Mr. Forkle! Oh what a pleasure!" She said very loudly. The entire cafeteria hushed as all heads turned to her. "I thought you deserved something _extremely_ special and one of a kind. A one of a kind fist sandwich!" And she punched him directly in the face, which made Mr. F's nose start to bleed. Mr. F glared at Sophie. "I have given so much for you, and you treat me like this?! You are a very ungrateful brat!" He snarled angrily.

"Yeah? Well, for everything I give you, I think that the Black Swan needs _me_ more than I need _them_. You treat my friends like.. like.. they're something you find on the bottom of your shoe. You are in the top 10 snobbiest elves I have ever met. All the Councilors minus Oralie, Bronte, and Terik! Kenric would have been in the minus thing but... um... yeah... but you are number ten! You thin your so high and mighty because your like the leader of the Black Swan and get to manipulate a girl's genes WITHOUT HER PERMISSION and try to tell her how to live her life like she's your... your... YOUR PUPPET! You say I am NOT YOUR PUPPET but it's a very funny way the way you show that I'm not. In truth, no matter what you say, I AM YOUR LITTLE PUPPET! And you go around trying to tell ME how to live my life and YOU have another thing coming. I can love whomever I want and YOU don't have any say in that. Only my DAD Grady does." Sophie shouted angrily.

"GRADY IS NOT YOUR FATHER!" Mr. F screamed.

"Your right. GRADY IS NOT MY FATHER. GRADY IS MY DAD." Sophie screeched, her voice rising several octaves higher than usual. "MY FATHER DOESNT WANT ME! GRADY IS MY DAD AND HE LOVES ME MORE THAN ANY FATHER OF MINE!" Sophie's voice cracked and she crumpled to the ground, crying.

 **Okay, done!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Okay guys, , springgirl, Kari2678, and sara, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! (yes that many ! are needed.) I love you are and I am definitely going to continue this story. I feel like I'm WonderWoman. In author mode, of course :) anyways here's the chapter!**

Sophie sniffled and felt someone's arms wrap around her. She lifted her eyes to Keefe's, and leaned into his arms. His lips pressed against her forehead, and she held still, not wanting to ruin the moment. She relaxed but Keefe's warmth was suddenly gone. She whipped around and was face to face with Mr. F. Rage flared in her veins and when he opened his mouth she slapped him. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, DO YOU?! I told you that you WON'T BE MANIPULATING MY LIFE!" Sophie took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. But Sophie was still breathing heavily from her screaming. "You. Will. Not. Tell. Me. How. To. Live. My. Life. You are not. My. Father." She snarled at Mr. F. He glared at her. His lower lip wobbled. "You need to know that Keefe couldn't possibly love you. He's a flirt and a player, and you'll end up with a broken heart." His words were for her ears only.

"Keefe wouldn't do that to me." Mr. F snorted. "Are you sure? I mean, you could be right, but I am older and wiser." Sophie finally let herself let in doubt. She'd keep up her guard, just in case, though. Mr. F gave her the tiniest nod. "Good girl. I am just looking out for your best interests, Sophie." Sophie lifted her chin. "I don't trust you anymore, Mr. Forkle. You should remember that." He nodded, but he wasn't smiling. "I wish you did, though." "You lost my trust the day you provoked Keefe by taunting him about his mother. You'll have to work to get it back."

"I let you stay with Keefe. For now." Sophie took that as a peace offering. She nodded. She grabbed Keefe by the hand and led him to the table. "Date still on? Because Mr. Forkle finally accepts us." Keefe grinned, and pecked her on the cheek before shoving pancake into his mouth. "Gerd, becerze Ice gaz zen ireas." Sophie looked at him, confused. Keefe swallowed and clarified. "Good, because I've got an idea." Sophie nodded. "I think that instead of going to the bakery the two of us can go on a picnic." He proposed. Sophie grinned. "Sounds perfect, Keefe."

* * *

Sophie wore a red dress with gold filigree swirling through the sleeves and hem. She wore gold sandals and had put her hair in soft curls. She brushed on red lip gloss and gold eye shadow. She put a little glitter in her hair and stepped into the hall. Her cheeks were rosy from excitement. Keefe was wearing a blue dress shirt with a collar and jeans. "I borrowed them, because the picnic is going to be in a human location-at the park, actually. It's a double-date with Dex and Biana." Sophie took Keefe's arm and they walked to the park. He led her over to a checkered blanket with candlelight. There were two sandwiches-both grilled cheese, as elves were vegetarian-and some potato salad.

Biana was wearing a teal dress with fancy pink and red flowers. Dex was wearing a white shirt with black jeans. Biana held Dex's hand and they both smiled at each other. Keefe sat down and beckoned Sophie to sit beside him. Sophie sat, and picked up her sandwich. She ripped a piece off of it and asked Keefe to close his eyes. She put the grilled cheese sandwich in his mouth and saw him close his mouth and chew. He swallowed. He asked her to close her eyes. Sophie closed her eyes. Something warm and soft pressed against her lips, and she kissed Keefe back. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and this time she knew no one would interrupt them because she wouldn't let them. She kissed him long and hard, feeling his arms wrap around her waist.

Sophie stopped kissing Keefe. He smiled and gave her the grilled cheese. She smiled. Keefe stared at Sophie. Sophie decided to say something she had never said to anyone except Grady, Edaline, and her human family. "Keefe I... I love you." His eyes widened. "Sophie... I love you too." Sophie scooted closer to Keefe and kissed him again. She felt him sigh and kiss her back. Sophie felt love surge through her and knew that she'd do anything for Keefe. She felt Keefe press his hand against her back. She knew. And she would always know.

Sophie Elizabeth Foster loved Keefe Sencen. And that would never change.

 **Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Like it? Lots and lots of Kophie in there :) yay! I can't wait for Neverseen to come out, and it is really driving me nuts. I am not a person with a lot of patience, and waiting for Neverseen to come out is killing me. *in dramatic voice* I know I shall die before November, and I know that I shan't ever read Neverseen. *in normal voice* Okay I will survive. If I have to figure out how to get nine lives, I will. I must read Neverseen. I will survive~FFF**


	18. Chapter 17

**Okay, thank you Xylia Neo, springgirl, and Kari2678 for reviewing!**

 **Springgirl: yes there will be drama with Fitz, I will write another fanfic when I finish this one, and no I do not use wattpad. It's too confusing to me. Thank you for reviewing :)**

Sophie and Keefe's date had gone well, and, right on cue, Fitz came in and ruined Biana and Dex's date. He started by smashing a cupcake in Dex's face and then dumping lemonade on Biana's head. Then he poured syrup on Dex and put sprinkles in his hair, then put whipped cream on Biana and added a cherry on top. In the end, Biana and Dex went home. Then Fitz had gone to run off, but Sophie had caught Fitz giving Keefe the tiniest look of jealousy. Then he was gone. Sophie had continued to eat when Keefe pulled something else out of his pocket. It was an iPhone. He leaned in close to her and kissed her on the cheek. Keefe had taken a selfie of them kissing. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, and Sophie broke the kiss. She leaned in and hugged Keefe, resting her head on his chest. Then the candles flickered and went out and Keefe laid down. He beckoned to Sophie to lay down too and then he pointed at the sky. "Aren't they beautiful? I've always loved the stars..." He mumbled. Sophie nodded and looked at millions of stars glittering overhead.

It was breathtakingly amazing to see so many stars in the same sky. Sophie turned to Keefe. "Keefe... this is amazing. I have never seen anything so wonderful! Thank you!" Keefe stared into Sophie's eyes. "Yeah, I know. I did it all for you." About five minutes later they cleaned up and went back to the BS. Mr. F was at the door. He glared at Keefe and Sophie's intertwined fingers but didn't say anything. Sophie went up to her room and Keefe went to his. They said goodbye and parted ways. Someone was sitting in a chair by the fireplace. Meeka was holding a book and was shooting things at the fire from out of her finger. Sophie quietly snuck up on her, trying to see what Meeka was doing. Meeka's back was turned to Sophie. "Sophie you can just walk normally. I can hear you." She said without turning around. Sophie sighed. "What're you reading?" Meeka stiffened and hid the book from view. She stood abruptly and told her that they needed to go to bed. Then she went to bed without saying goodnight. Sophie felt her suspicions arise. She wasn't reading something bad, was she? Sophie shook it off. It was probably just her imagination. Sophie sat by the fire and watched the fire crackle and pop. She turned away from the fire and slept in the armchair. She was happy, And that was what mattered.

 **Okay, see you guys next chapter :)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I am going to do another story when I finish this one, and I think it'll be cool. It'll be about Sophie as a normal human who is transferred to a high school called FoxFire. This would be about what the Keeper crew would be like if they were just average normal everyday teens. It'll be called, FoxFire** **: A FanFiction. soon to come to a near you... :P**

Sophie woke up to see ashes in the fireplace. She mumbled to herself about books and armchairs and mysterious friends before realizing that all of the above was technically real. She rubbed her eyes and went to the bathroom. She picked up a cup with what she assumed was mouthwash. She gulped it and then swished it around her mouth. She spit it out into the sink. Then she looked up and gasped. Her straight, plain blonde hair was now sleek, shiny, and was in neat ringlets. As in, Oralie princess-ringlets. You know, the gorgeous ringlets that all the pretty popular girls had. Sophie drank another potion, hoping it would turn her hair back to normal and gasped (again!) when the tips of her hair turned a bubblegum pink. It did bring out the gold flecks in her yes, though... She shook herself out of her thoughts and put on black jeans with black Converse that had pink laces. Then she put on a pink shirt that said 'LOVE" in faded black ink. She looked in the mirror. She looked... _chic_ for once. Someone came into the bathroom carrying a black leather-bound book that looked hundreds of years old. Sophie couldn't read the title, and realized that the book was the same one that Meeka had been reading the night before.

Which meant that Meeka was the girl that had come in with the book. Meeka's pale blue eyes looked bleary and tired. "Hey, Sophie, I like what you did with your hair. It looks more fashionable than Biana..." Then Meeka opened the book and started to read. "Wacthcha readin?" She asked Meeka. Meeka abruptly shut the book and stashed it behind her back. "Uh... nunya biz..." Sophie raised an eyebrow at Meeka's odd behavior. Meeka turned scarlet and rushed into the sleeping quarters. She came back dressed completely in black and... the book was noticeably missing. Sophie shrugged and went to the cafeteria. She sat between Keefe and Fitz. Sophie pecked Keefe on the cheek and gave Fitz a quick hug. Of course, her heart still did the annoying fluttery thing it did when she met Fitz's eyes, but this time it was because she was nervous being around him. She didn't want to be with him anymore, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something could've sparked between them. Keefe was first though, so Keefe got to have her heart.

Biana stared at Sophie's hair and outfit. "Your hair... is actually stylish for once." Sophie nodded proudly. "I drank a couple of random elixirs on the sink, thinking it was mouthwash, and what do ya know? It made me pretty for once." Keefe nudged Sophie. "Foster's always been pretty. Only she was too shy to admit it. Or that she was too scared of what other people think of her to see it..." Sophie blushed and turned away. Keefe was right. About the last part. She was worried about what others thought of her to realize that she was perfect because of who she was, not what others tried to make her be. Like Stina. Sophie puffed her chest proudly. "Yeah. I am perfect just being me." Keefe snorted. Then he leaned in and whispered, "Don't turn into a Biana, Sophie. I don't want you to be too perfect. Who else could I count on to serve detentions with me?" Sophie laughed. Everything was normal. For now.

 **I hope that one was a little longer than the others. Remember to look for FoxFire Academy soon!**


End file.
